narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kago
Kago Shigehito is a Missing-nin from Kirigakure and a former member of the Seven Swordsmen. He escaped the village in the midst of Zabuza Momochi's failed coup d'état. Background ---- Kago Shigehito was born in Kirigakure shortly before the discontinuation of the blood mist rituals, at age 7 he was recognized as the most proficient ninjutsu user in his academy grade being able to comprehend the more defined aspects of ninjutsu and chakra manipulation, the third Mizukage recognized this great feat and adopted him. When he reached the age of 9 he was made genin and left the academy to train with the seven swordsmen, in which he survived due to strict orders from the Mizukage, at age 12 he had been training with the seven swordsmen for 3 years and was thus made chunin as well as an associate member of the swordsmen, he was later considered the swordsman without a sword and murdered a member of the swordsmen to enter their ranks, he was regarded highly by many of the swordsmen especially Zabuza Momochi who had stated that this boy was going to surpass them all. The Mizukage kept him as a bodyguard for the latter of his life until he was 21, then the day came when Zabuza approached him with his idea of killing the Mizukage, Kago turned him down saying that the Mizukage had made him who he was, in spite of this he had his own agenda and while Zabuza and others rampaged through the village he went deep inside the Mizukage’s palace and stole a scroll containing numerous forbidden jutsu. He later used these jutsu as a way off the island and crossed the ocean into the land of fire, following the news of Zabuza’s death he vowed to one day end the life of the copy ninja. Kago dreams to master Water Release and to obtain a chakra orb which lies deep within the ocean. Personality ---- Kago is very quick witted and decisive allowing him to think 2 steps ahead of his opponent. He is very cocky but a ruthless killer however he will flee from most of his battles stating that his opponents are either to weak or that he just cant be bothered, he has a recurring argument concerning honour and dignity with his partner saying that he would “never” turn down a one on one battle. He is greatly respected by his partner Kuroda Kyousuke whom he has little respect for, he commonly says that Kuroda only follows him for free food and sake. Appearance ---- Kago is a lean man with icy eyes, he has long blue hair with a ponytail, He wears a short sleeve shirt that has the arms torn off revealing his arms and a large blue skarf he wears long gloves and a long skirt with tights underneath, he wears standard shinobi footwear and is later seen carrying a large tankard of water on his hip. Abilities ---- Kago is proficient in taijutsu and is a master of water release with exceptional skill in chakra manipulation. He has an extremley large amount of chakra. Taijutsu When in training with the seven swordsmen Kago expended large amounts of time and effort honing his taijutsu. He is very quick and agile for his size and has no regard as to which part of his body he uses to attack his opponent. Water Affinity Kago’s affinity for water jutsu is uncanny, his signature water release jutsu Mizuken is when he turns his arm into a surging water sword. Chakra Manipulation Using his chakra Kago can form shurikens and needles to throw at his opponents, using his more precise skill to form his sword. Summoning jutsu Kajiki is a large swordfish, this summoning needs to be performed over water and it uses an large amount of chakra. Plot Synopsis ---- Shigehito Chronicles Part | The Siege of Kirigakure Arc Kago is shown sleeping on top of the Mizukages palace when the Kaguya clan started to make its move. He is awakened by other kiri-nin who tell him that he is to report to the Mizukage, upon his arrival the Mizukage had just sent out the order for the entire eradication of the invading Kaguya clan. Kago is later seen alongside the Mizukage standing above the Kirigakure village square watching buildings burn and hearing screams of agony. Later when the remaining members of the Kaguya clan arrived in the village square and stood before the Mizukage they showed no sign of retreat and stared down the Mizukage with malcontent. In the instant that the Mizukage lifted his hand and dropped it again the kiri-nins massacred the Kaguya clan leaving none standing. Not long afterwards Kago is seen staring down a mountain towards an abandoned Kaguya clan village, in which he remarks that they had it coming, using his Water Release Great Tidal Wave he washed the village away and thus the Kaguya clan stood no more and would be remembered as a ruthless bunch of savages with a burning desire for battle. As he returned to the village he was stopped by Zabuza Momochi who had an interesting proposal for Kago which entailed him assassinating the Mizukage and taking over the village for themselves. Reluctantly Kago declined assuring Zabuza that he would keep this a secret and telling him to give the fourth Mizukage a chance, Zabuza scoffed at this saying that he didn’t fight for children or anyone and that he only fought for himself and his own dreams. Later Kago would start thinking about what Zabuza had said to him and began to realize his own ambitions and how he would accomplish them. This is when he realized that Zabuza was the key to his own dreams and that using him as a footnote in his greater plan was the only option so he went to Zabuza and agreed to help him. A Coup D'état In Kirigakure Arc Kago is given instructions from Zabuza to assassinate the Mizukage while he goes through the village with his cohorts and slays any fellow shinobi who are loyal to the Mizukage. Quickly moving through the Mizukage’s palace Kago dispatched of 12 Kirigakure jounins and entered a sealed room. As he entered the room a large explosion shook the foundations of the village, knowing this would alert the rest of the village’s shinobi and the Mizukage to take action, he quickly went through the room kicking shelves over looking for a certain scroll, as he kicked one shelf it flung around revealing a hidden staircase. When he descended the staircase he entered a large room filled with large statues of the previous three Mizukage whom were all staring at a large scroll on an altar in the centre of the room. Slowly Kago approached the altar keeping weary of traps, as he ascended the altar he was interrupted by the Mizukage, quickly Kago spun around pulling his sleeve off his right arm and forming Mizuken. The Mizukage then disrobed and took a fighting stance, a battle then ensued with Kago and the Mizukage each not worrying about the expenditure of chakra releasing high level jutsu against one another. As the battle moved on and each began to run out of chakra the Mizukage realizing that Kago had the upper hand resorted to using a high pressure water bullet jutsu to try and destroy the scroll, in response Kago used an enlarged Mizuken to slice through it and stood in front of the scroll. Knowing that the scroll probably had traps connected to it and the fact that he couldn’t continue to fight with the Mizukage as his chakra was thinning, time was wasting and he knew it so he grabbed the scroll and jumped into the air which unleashed a barrage of kunai causing the Mizukage to take a defensive posture, he sliced open a hole to the ground floor of the palace with Mizuken, as the Mizukage bounded after him he used water release Raging Rapids to blow the Mizukage back towards the basement using the force of his jutsu he blew himself further into the air until he reached the roof which he sliced a hole through and climbed out, other kiri-nins saw this and quickly ran to investigate at this time the Mizukage ordered them to kill Kago. As Kago lept from building to building he noticed Zabuza and what was left of his cohorts surrounded by other kiri-nins fighting, noticing this he landed on the ground next to the kiri-nins who trusted him not knowing of his previous actions, he used Mizuken and cut them down with the other Ninjas help, With that Zabuza used his hidden mist technique throwing off their pursuers allowing them to flee the village. Soon after Kago left the group and went in his own direction fleeing to the washed up kaguya village where he studied the hidden scroll and learnt its techniques. Kago realized that he would now be without a doubt one of the most wanted shinobi in the land of water and decided he needed to get off the island. He hailed down a fisherman at a nearby coast and murdered him stealing his boat and fled north to the land of lightning. Lightning Style Arc (Filler) As Kago fled to the land of lightning he was caught in a vicious storm and was knocked unconscious. As he falls to the bottom of the ocean he has a flashback of when he studied the hidden scroll, it shows a large swordfish with lots of writing and a place to write your name. It shows him writing his name and sealing the scroll back up. His eyes then spring open and he bites his thumb and performed many hand seals, out of the distance a large Swordfish came and and swooped him up. Holding onto its fin Kago rode the Swordfish to the top of the ocean and was seen lying down on its head as it swum along the surface of the ocean. Kago rode the swordfish all the way to the land of lightning at break neck speed once he had regained his composure. Upon arriving he met a traveler by the name of Taiki Yoshikuni, Kago was reluctant to travel with him knowing anytime ninjas may attack him. However Taiki insisted and they travelled together through the land of lightning upon reaching a hot spring they thought they would take a rest. They are soon interrupted by a rogue assassin named Kazuma who tells them to hand over all their belongings, as Taiki begins to drop his back pack Kago begins to pull of his arm sleeve. Surprised by this Kazuma draws a katana and points it towards Kago, in response Kago swiftly kicks the sword away and places his hand over Kazuma’s face. Using Mizuken Kago drowns Kazuma and leaves his body on the ground, in shock Taiki runs away and Kago slides his sleeve back on, when suddenly out of a bush comes a kumo-nin with a katana drawn. He questions Kago about the dead assassin to no avail. Kago turns his back on the ninja and begins to walk away, the Kumo-nin attacks and slices down to strike Kago’s back. With quick reflexes Kago jumps sideways and forms three chakra shurikens and throws them towards the ninja. The ninja takes a stance and starts channeling lightning based chakra through his sword, in three quick strikes he breaks each shuriken scattering them into particles. Kago quickly uses Water release Raging Rapids blowing a stream of high pressure water towards the Kumo-nin, as a counter the Kumo-nin jumped into the air. Forming Mizuken on his arm Kago jumped into the air after him, when they collided the Kumo-nin used his lightning infused sword to cut through Mizuken and cut Kago’s arm. In response Kago used his feet to push off the Kumo-nin and stood back from him, shaking his arm as it went numb Kago willed himself to form handseals performing Great Tidal Wave jutsu causing a great wave of water to rush from his body. At the same time the kumo-nin landed and place his hands on the ground causing a wave of electricity to form rushing towards each other the waves exploded forming a light mist. Feeling as if though he had won the Kumo-nin asked Kago to come with him one last time, Kago raised his hand and formed Mizuken using the moist atmosphere to boost its size in one motion he sent a powerful slash of surging water towards the Kumo-nin slicing his arm clean off, using this as a chance to get away Kago turned around and fled the scene. Kago continued to travel through the land of lightning heading west towards the land of earth. He soon encountered a Kumo-nin tracking unit consisted of a three man-cell also accompanied by an armless Kumo-nin, with no hesitation all 4 ninjas attacked Kago with lightning enhanced blades. Kago used Raging Rapids jutsu to blow himself into the air as a counter, while in the sky he performed Heavy Rain Technique blowing out a large dark cloud into the atmosphere while holding himself in the air. The Kumo-nins responded by throwing lightning infused shuriken, as the Shurikens hit Kago’s body it turned to water and evaporated in the air. At that moment Kago reappeared diving from behind a tree with a Mizuken, slicing the armless Kumo-nins head off, Kago stood staring and performed hand seals causing a downpour of rain. As the rain began to fall the Kumo-nins launched another attack, Kago dodged the first two but was pierced through the arm and then pierced again in the leg from the ninja behind him using their lightning chakra they paralyzed him and rendered him unconscious. As the Kumo-nins picked up Kago a hooded figure appeared and used a Wind Release technique blowing the Kumo- nins and Kago into the distance. Kago awakens in a tree with the hooded man standing next to him, unaware of his intentions Kago tried to move but was unable to due to his wounds. The hooded figure performs a few hand seals and a hole appears in the side of the tree, as the hooded figure drags Kago down a seemingly endless staircase a light emerge's as Kago fades out of consciousness. Nawa Katsue Arc Kago regains consciousness to the sound of a large man and a woman arguing with each other, as a quick reflex Kago springs up and grabs the girl by the neck forming Mizuken towards her neck. Kago demands to know where he is and where the person who brought him there was, the girl waiting for her chance to strike flips Kago over her shoulder throwing him towards the large man. The large man uses an earth style Mud Cocoon Jutsu as a means of restraint, Kago’s body is encased in a hard as rock mud leaving his face exposed, and as he tries to break free he is punched hard in the side of his head by a dark skinned man. The dark skinned man takes a seat at a table on the other side of the hideout and pours himself tea, questioning Kago as to why the Kumo-nins were pursuing him. Kago answers the questions telling the Dark skinned man that they wanted eat him in which the large man punches him through the mud into the stomach. The dark skinned man begins to laugh and then gets a serious expression on his face and asks why again, Kago shrugs and insists that they really wanted to eat him. The girl giggles and the large man sticks his hand over her mouth, as the dark skinned man stands up he picks a scroll up off the table and walks over and taps it against Kago’s forehead. Noticing that it his own scroll Kago forms Mizuken on his arm slices his way out of the cocoon, landing on the floor Kago is stood on by the large man. Realizing this scroll to be worth something to Kago the Dark skinned man enlists Kago’s aid in releasing a prisoner in return for him returning his scroll, reluctantly Kago agrees knowing he doesn’t have much choice and that he needs to get the hidden scroll back. The dark skinned man left the room and the large man lifted Kago to his feet, dusting off his hands the large man introduced himself as Chôjirô Okudaira, as well as the girl whom he introduced as Yukime Iwashita. They told Kago that the Dark skinned man is Sasaki Yukiyasu an apparently retired Kumo-nin, as they prepared for their mission Kago was interrupted by Chôjirô who gave him a run-down of the mission explaining that they would infiltrate Kumogakure and release an Iwa-nin when asked why Chôjirô failed to give an answer. While they left the hideout Kago is seen walking up the staircase listening to Yukime brag about saving him from c-class ninja, as well as listening to Chôjirô laugh about how weak Kago was. As his rage pent up Kago began running plots through his mind thinking of ways to get out this predicament, eventually giving up Kago accompanied them to the outskirts of the mountains of Kumogakure. Upon their infiltration Kago and Chôjirô are tasked with causing a disturbance big enough for Sasaki and Yukime to enter the village without being harassed. As Kago and Chôjirô reach an outer wall of the village a bunch of white doves are released into sky, realizing this as the signal Chôjirô focuses chakra into his hand and slams it into the wall causing debris to scatter over the village. When the dust clears a large siren goes off and Chôjirô performs hand seals and causes a large podium of earth to rise from the ground lifting him and Kago into the sky. As this happens Kago performs his own hand seals using Heavy Rain Jutsu and creates a large dark cloud in the sky, in an instant he uses another hand seal which causes a relentless downpour of rain. At this time Kumo-nin come flying from different angles towards them, using the same Jutsu Chôjirô lifts them further into the sky then he grabs Kago’s arm and jumps into the air performing a hand seal causing the podium to break apart and collapse on top of the shinobi. From a nearby mountain each of them see two large discharges of lightning release chakra going into the sky causing a thunderstorm when combining with the Heavy Rain Jutsu, as Kago and Chôjirô fall Chôjirô spins Kago around and throws him towards a group of Kumo-nins, forming Mizuken Kago dispatches one of them and slides across the ground leaping at another, at this time Chôjirô hits the ground and causes a large earthquake as he slaps his hands together a large wave of earth emerges and begins rushing towards Kago and the Kumo-nin lifting buildings and tossing them into the air. Kago quickly slices past his target and performs Raging Rapids Jutsu to launch himself into the air, as he stares into the distance he sees lightning crashes and a newly formed tornado. Landing next to Chôjirô Kago stares at another group of shinobi rushing to the scene performing hand seals Kago uses Water Release Four Wall Water Prison leaving the Kumo-nin open Kago uses the large amount of water in the atmosphere to form an extremely large Mizuken and slices straight through the prison cutting each Shinobi in half. Seeing the tornado disappear they decided this was a good time to change location Kago and Chôjirô use Raging Rapid Jutsu and Grand Mud Stream Jutsu to blow them into the location where the lightning users were battling. As they flew through the sky it was easy to see that Sasaki was one of the Lightning users and was battling ferociously with a large Kumo-nin with a Steel Hammer and Yukime was in a critical condition spluttering blood onto the ground. As they land Sasaki reprimands them for coming and not following orders, Chôjirô barks at him pointing at a half dead Yukime. As Sasaki realizes he is smacked in the chest by the hammer wielding ninja and is sent flying through a stone monument, screaming as he picks up Yukime Chôjirô focuses chakra into his fist and punches a building causing it to fall apart and make a large dust cloud as Sasaki regains his footing he points at a building. In response Chôjirô focuses his chakra again and punches the ground causing a large crater, the building begins to crumble and break apart. From inside the building a large scream comes and causes the building to shatter into little fragments standing in the middle is a girl in handcuffs performing a hand seal. Chôjirô using Grand Mud Stream Jutsu blows himself off the mountain and begins to flee, leaving this girl, Sasaki and Kago standing in the midst of his destruction. Out of nowhere a chakra infused hammer comes flying down at Kago from behind, turning and using his still formed Mizuken he stabs the Kumo-nin through his neck. Sasaki quickly rushes to the girl and pulls her towards Kago and grabs Kago’s waist, using Raging Rapids Jutsu Kago blows them into the sky followed by a squad of Kumo-nin they begin to fight in mid-air. As they fall Kago and the others break apart and begin to fight in the air with Taijutsu, charging Mizuken again Kago begins to realize he is running low on chakra as the surge to Mizuken is weakening. Using it still he scratches a Kumo-nins chest and uses his feet to push off him, Sasaki uses a lightning punch against a lightning Infused sword and sends each flying in an opposite direction. The girl lets the Kumo-nin get in close and wraps her legs around his waist and spins around to his back doing a flip she propels him towards the cliff face. As they land they quickly begin to run followed closely by a horde of Kumo-nins, as they run they dodge lightning infused Shurikens and use taijutsu to fend off the Kumo-nin. While they continue to escape they eventually reach a canyon where Chôjirô appears on the opposite quickly he creates a large extension to the cliff face, moving quickly Kago, Sasaki and the girl dive across the canyon taking only one step each before Chôjirô released it and caused the earth to fall down the canyon not stopping Chôjirô quickly picked up a resting Yukime and began running as well. While they run the girl introduces herself as Nawa Katsue an Iwa-nin captured by Kumogakure, shaking his head Sasaki focuses chakra to his hand and splits her handcuffs, they continue to run and Nawa thanks each of them, a few hours later they reach their hideout. Crimson Sword Arc (filler) Kuroda Kyousuke Arc Activation of the Blood Rush Kekkei Genkai Arc (filler) Shigehito Chronicles Part || Category:Deathcloud Category:Missing-nin Category:Kirigakure